In pursuit of a chimera
by vespertine.tale
Summary: J.B.Fletcher faces a mysterious murder case in Carnegie Hall, accompanied by inspector Donald Matheney (character from MSW Season 4 "Doom with a view")
1. Chapter 1

_"Trust Him, my dear Child… or die."_

{This is my first experience in writing fanfiction stories, and I apologize if my language seems awkward, I am not a native English speaker, but I simply love its beauty and expressiveness. I am also a big fan of _Murder She Wrote_ , and I just can't hold myself from contributing a bit of my own plots for the original characters. I will be most grateful to hear your feedback.}

Chapter 1

Cold and snowless winter covered the beautiful tender lands of Bohemia. Bare trees were exposed to the early frost with a cruel and impassible touch of the inevitable void. Bleached grayness of the skies hung over the barren ground. The last bird had been long gone to the warm lands of distant South, before the sad matrimonial morning in Manetin.

Variegated onlookers were slowly gathering in front of the great old church of St. Barbara, in the eastern part of the town. Lazy guests have finally taken their places under the arches of the ancient Cathedral, joining the noble groom. Soon the church bell announced the forthcoming of the bride's carriage.

The wedding was quiet. Impish bystander would rather mess this distinctive gathering with doleful but necessary funeral of some local authority. A single white spot in front of the Altar was bound to stop one from final convictions - the new Lady to be, barely in her eighteen-s, had been just taken as a wife of marquis Charles Emmanuel Bolyer.

Trembling, pale with fright and determination, the young girl has held out her hand to a confident mature bachelor - the single living being around the whole Bohemia, blessed at this chilling afternoon with a triumphant smile, in front of Creator's Face. A pure and terrified angel was standing next to him - no parents, no relatives. Only her boggy green eyes would raise a tear of bishop's compassion, because of the ruthless cold slowly devouring over her bare shoulders.

Dorothea Elisa von Medem, heir of impoverished Heinrich von Medem and his bucolic wife Danulka Martinova, after peacefully mumbling her marriage vow, has become a wealthy Lady Charles Bolyer.

Hymns of matrimony have finally crowned the sacrament. Somewhere off the beaten path, a lonely cry of the starving hawk reached the procession of European upper class nobility at its leave to the solemn banquet.

...

\- Now, my dear wife! I want you to sing to the guests! Be nice and cheer us with a bit of your delicious Delibes!

The orchestra was fully prepared. Conductor raised the wand.

Complete silence. The girl has begun to sing.

It seemed that the air has melted. Sudden heat descended from the high ceiling of the old medieval Bohemian castle. Nightingale thrills stirred with enormous energy of love have chimed in the ears of the lucky listeners.

Sir Charles Bolyer has been scrutinizing the illumined faces of his guests, whiles sitting at the head of a richly laid table. Old dukes and grand dukes of all sorts were completely flattered by his Lady's singing. After a triumphant final note of this shivering unpretentious girl, vivid applauds, hit the large hall.

\- Bravo, my darling! Bravo! ...

Bolyer waved to the conductor a signal of getting on with some waltz, and gracefully excused himself, finally leading to the direction of the master's suit, accompanied by his taciturn wife.

As soon as they were left alone, in front of their luxuriously furnished bed, the couple split for the final preparations.

\- To Eva!

Charles silently drank a glass of his brandy and turned to the bride, with his right arm hidden behind his back. Then he approached the trembling girl and smiled.

\- It is a pity that she couldn't hold to it any more. Women. Weak and vicious. But not You, Thea, darling! You are an angel… my angel...

Then he raised his arm, and a dazzling blink of sharp spearhead flashed in the depths of her innocent tears.

He tore up the beautiful white lace of bridal gowns with his refined diamond dagger and lashed at her as a hungry predator at its long awaited breathless prey.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

\- Morning, ma'am!

\- Good morning, Andy! What is this all about, I see half Manhattan of reporters outside the door!

\- Oh, they are expecting Lady Bolyer to arrive any minute. The famous soprano. She stays with us for her debut in Carnegie Hall tomorrow night.

Jessica's eyes widened, as if she remembered something left burning in her oven.

\- Merciful heavens! Carnegie Hall! Tomorrow! I have completely forgotten that I was invited! My friend is going to pick me up at five. And I have just arranged a meeting with my lawyer for that time tomorrow! Andy, can I use your phone? I have to catch my lawyer before it is too late!

\- Sure, ma'am! Here you go!

While Jessica kept the phone line busy, frantically trying to spot at least some hole in her tight schedule for the next week, the crowd outside vividly surrounded a black limo that parked in front of the mansion's gate. Camera flashes were bursting over a reticent woman, dressed in dark blue trench, silk scarf, covering her hair, and wide sunglasses, who jumped out of the car and with help of two bodyguards made her way to the entrance. Mansion's security and the convoy were forcing newspapermen outside the building. Therefore, the woman was safe, as soon as she stepped inside the hallway and the door shut behind. She sighed out very silently and moved to the reception desk.

\- Mrs. Bolyer! How nice to see you make it safely to us! These reporters are having a feel day!

The woman gave a friendly smile to the manager and took off her glasses. Her beautiful dark green eyes were radiating warm sensation of long awaited comfort stirred with a slight touch of fatigue.

\- Hello, Mr. Jacobs! It is really a pleasure to see you! Finally! - She laughed, preserving a wide smile with her elegant velvet glove. Her voice and way of talking immediately gave up her cheerful eastern European origin.

\- Was the rehearsal successful? Did you like the hall?

\- Oh, yes! The orchestra is the best I ever worked with! The theater is so beautiful! I enjoyed singing so much! Nevertheless, the only thing I have in mind now is a tasty sandwich and a large cup of tea!

\- We certainly can do that for you, ma'am!

\- I would be so grateful, Mr. Jacobs!

\- Shall we serve for two? I believe Mr. Bolyer has arrived with you?

Barely noticeable flash of pain thundered somewhere in the depth of this very young woman's eyes. She moved her glance aside, paused a little and as being not very certain, she answered:

\- ..No, Mr. Bolyer is busy at the theater.

\- All right then! Here is your key, please sign here...

While Lady Bolyer was signing her booking entry, Jessica finished her call and sighed out:

\- Wonderful! Andy, thank you so much for saving me!

\- Any time, ma'am! Oh, by the way, can I please introduce you to our famous guest, Mrs. Dorothea Bolyer! Please meet Mrs. J.B. Fletcher, the mystery writer!

Jessica turned to the right with her ordinary pry and stepped aside in a tiny confusion, while keeping her welcome smile directed to the very young and beautiful Mrs.

\- How do you do! This is very nice to meet you!

Lady Bolyer has just finished making her entry, still holding a pen in her hand, when she turned to Jessica with a welcome and tender smile. But as soon as her eyes reached Jessica's face, she suddenly gasped in a terrified convulsion, as if seen a ghost, the pen dropped out of her long thin fingers. Confused and pail to death, she very carefully moved a bit closer to Jessica, as if trying to make sure of something. Her eyes were madly surfing all over Jessica's face. Finally, she stretched her hand to touch Jessica's wrist, reposing on the manager's desk. She whispered a terrifying question:

\- ... Eva?

Suddenly her breath become frequent and her eyes rolled back. She fainted and landed right in to Jessica's arms, almost knocking her off her heels.

\- Andy! She fainted! We need help! Quick!

\- Wait, I have smelling salts right here!

Jessica very carefully dragged the girl to the bench nearby and while holding her tight, started unbuttoning her trench. In a second, Andy came up with a wet tissue and gently put it in front of the girl's face. She came to senses very sharply. Her breathing deep and snatching, she looked at Jessica, being frightened as hell. Jessica was keeping as calm and as put as she could, holding the girl close to herself. She was very attentively watching the girl, who suddenly blushed and put her palm on her mouth, as if she was going to utter a painful scream. Her eyes were filled with tears. She was trembling.

Jessica smiled in a particular confusion, but with a slightly painful noise somewhere around her own stomach. Instinctively, she pressed the girl closer to herself and warmly caressed her, allowing girl's head to land on her shoulder, as if sharing her obvious pain.

After some time, she let the girl out of her arms and bent her head to look into the blubbered but not anymore frightened face, still holding her by the shoulders:

\- Are you all right, child?

\- I... I am so sorry, Mrs.?

\- Jessica, do call me Jessica, - with a tender and friendly smile, showing a tremendous interest. Then Jessica took a handkerchief out of her pocket and gave it to the girl.

\- Here you go!

The girl blushed and wiped her tears.

\- Thank you very much!

Mr. Jacobs addressed her with compassion:

\- You must be very tired with the jetlag and the rehearsal, ma'am!

\- I am afraid so.

Then she turned back to Jessica:

\- I am so very sorry, again!

\- That's all right! It was lucky that you fell on me! Otherwise, you might have hit yourself badly!

Andy sighed out with a relief:

\- You sure you don't need a doctor?

\- No, no... Thank you! I am feeling much better!

Jessica offered, with a slight hope somewhere deep inside, on getting more answers to the mystery about this young lady, blasting in her head:

\- Maybe I can help you to get to your room?

Andy added joyfully:

\- It's right across your suit, ma'am!

\- Fine! Then let us keep moving very slowly, all right?

The girl shyly nodded and they both raised from the bench.

As soon as the doors of elevator shut, left alone with Jessica still holding her by the hand, Lady Bolyer whispered:

\- Jessica... I believe... I have some explanation to do. Would you please come by? I... I have something to show to you, if only I am not imposing on you, of course…

Jessica smiled whiles pulling together all of her forces to obscure the inadvertent forthcoming satisfaction of her inner 'busy-body':

\- I would be delighted! But, don't you need to rest now?

\- It's alright, I was going to have lunch in my room, I feel famished... Besides, I may not have any more opportunities to talk to you ...maybe I can ask you to share the lunch with me? ...I am really sorry for acting so strangely, but I just feel that I have to talk to you!...

Pleading green eyes looking incessantly at her through a heavy blush made Jessica smile.

\- Why not? I was going to order a lunch myself. We can cooperate!

Lady Bolyer finally smiled throughout her tears.

\- Please call me Thea.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jessica was sitting in a comfortable armchair, slowly drinking the rest of her tea when Lady Bolyer entered the lobby of her suit, carrying a peach shoebox. Thea was looking at it with tenderness and agitation. She landed on the sofa across the coffee table. She opened the box, took out a pair of women's boat shoes, they were wiped clean, and seemed unworn. She put the shoes on the sofa behind her back and carefully pulled out a piece of carton, which probably served as a hide. Jessica came over and sat next to her. By that moment, Thea very carefully dragged out a pack of photos and handed them to Jessica.

Jessica's heart played a trick as soon as she laid her eyes on the first shot. It was a woman sitting in front of the piano, smiling very warmly and cheerfully at the camera. However, woman's face made Jessica speechless - she could have sworn she was looking at herself!

The same age, maybe a bit younger, blonde curls, same haircut, eyes, chin, complexion, facial expression! Even Jessica's cousin Emma wouldn't favor her as much as this lady cheerfully holding her hand on the piano. Jessica switched to the next photo, where she saw the same woman comfortably seated on the bed, reading a book, her legs laid under, and the same position in which she used to read back in Cabot Cove, near the fireplace. Then a picture in a size of a CD album where the woman was sitting at the piano in a beautiful red gown with bare shoulders. Finally, a very beautiful portrait photo, that looked just like Jessica. She turned the last picture around and her temples stiffened with strong pulsation. On the back of the photo, she saw a handwritten note that favored hers as well, in English: "To my dearest Thea, with love from Eva"...

Jessica raised her eyes at the girl who was showing a storm of emotions deep behind her actor's facade. Besotted with another mystery, 'lady detective' was going to open her mouth to say something significant, but she realized that her confusion is taking over too strongly, when Thea breathed in deeply to calm herself and said:

\- This is my beloved teacher, Eva Siddons whom I have to thank for everything in my life. She taught me to sing, she taught me to act, she taught me to love...

Jessica finally regained her concentration and the vital piece of the puzzle jumped out right through her mouth. Rather an assumption, but she could not hold it for any longer:

\- She is dead, isn't she?

\- Yes… I found her in my dressing room in Vienna, after a performance, two years ago. She was dressed in a beautiful red gown, her head laying on my makeup table, and her right arm silently holding an empty glass. Later the doctor claimed that she had a stroke that caused her death. Nevertheless, I know for sure - she committed suicide…

\- Thea, I am so sorry...

Thea put her eyes down, and kept silent for a moment.

\- What makes you think that she killed herself?

\- The glass in her hand had a disgusting smell and, under the table, I found a void bottle that looked like poison, and then... Eva left me a note. This strange and terrifying note I found next to her body...

Then Thea dragged a piece of paper from the bottom of her box and handed it to Jessica.

\- " _Trust Him, my dear Child..._ " - what does it mean? I am sorry, I just have never seen a suicide note like this before... I mean, people usually are asking to forgive them or explaining their motives, but this sounds more like a mandatory will... Thea, this is very personal. I shouldn't ask you about that, I am sorry...

\- That's alright. Eva was a friend of my parents, who both passed away short after my birth in our house in Manetin. Eva raised me because I had nobody else in the whole world, orphan. She was single. She never married and had no children of her own. All her life she devoted to teaching singing to youngsters like myself. She was a brilliant musician, former opera singer.

Eva truly believed that I had a great voice to be mastered. She taught me to sing. Later I graduated the Conservatory, and soon enough Vienna blessed me with a triumph, despite my age, they casted me as the Queen of the Night in the Opera House, all thanks to Eva! After that, each part I got brought me more and more success. I was only eighteen, when after a scheduled rehearsal with Vienna Philharmonics Orchestra I was introduced to Sir Charles Bolyer, my future husband - twenty five years my senior. I was frightened and I didn't like him at all, while he has developed a serious intention to marry me. Eva knew about it. She was trying to protect me from insistent pursuits of this influential and dreadful man. She always told me that I should marry only if I fell in love. Clearly, she didn't mean to give me away to Charles. But that night, when she died, I was going to turn him down. And when I read that note… when I saw her dead over these words… I felt nothing but terror, because I believed that those words she meant as her last will. Next morning all Vienna's newspapers were full of sensational forthcoming matrimony: "Bohemian nightingale ala Bolyer". I hated myself ever since, but I couldn't disobey Eva's last will.

While telling this, poor girl's eyes dimmed with painful delusion.

\- Was there any police investigation?

\- No… No. On the night of her death, Charles found me in my dressing room, shortly before the doctor arrived. He saw the bottle with poison, and the glass. He immediately understood that Eva has done it to herself, and explained to me that he will not allow this scandal to harm me. Then he got rid of any evidence that might point to a suicide, except the note, hidden in my pocket, he never knew about it...

\- Was there any particular reason to conceal the truth?

\- I clearly don't understand why, but he was thoroughly convinced that Eva's suicide might destroy my career. At any rate, he managed to deal with the theater staff to keep Eva's death private.

\- This is very strange! Surely, he had to think at least that the autopsy would discover poison in her blood!

Thea smiled with tears watering her eyes:

\- You don't know my husband... he is very... influential… , after gasping for some air to calm herself, she continued, - I very much suspect that Charles bribed the doctor, because, after few days, I received an official conclusion on Eva's death as 'raised by a heart attack', no poison mentioned. Short after that, without any suspicions, Eva was buried… there were only two of us at her coffin... 'Husband and wife to be', as she desired...

Thea lowered her head and squeezed her arms in terror:

\- In the meantime, I just couldn't get over her death. It seemed so wrong, so irrational... She seemed to have absolutely no reason to do something like that… She always told me that life is the most precious gift one can receive, and this gift has to be taken a great care of. Yet her last note, the place and time she chose to terminate her life, were all pointing at a great trouble. Although I will never know for sure why did she do this, ever since that terrible night I carry a painful sense of loss ...she was a true mother to me...

Thea stopped, trying her best to rain up her emotions.

Jessica took her hand gently and nodded with sympathy:

\- When you saw me today, it must have been quite a shock for you, assuming my almost frightening resemblance to Eva!

\- Yes, for a moment I thought I have lost my mind! I couldn't believe my eyes! I am so very sorry if I made you feel embarrassed.

\- Of course not, child! No harm done!

After a moment of silence between them, still holding girls hand, Jessica sighed out - Now, you have to rest! Tomorrow night is a big night in Carnegie Hall. I will be there too. And I need to get back to my writing, I have ten more pages to deal with by tomorrow afternoon if I am going to hear you singing.

Ready to get out, Jessica gently grabbed Thea by the shoulders:

\- My room is right across your door. Please don't hesitate to call me if you need any help, all right?

Thea smiled in response, her eyes shining with a touch of pure joy making its way through the waves of pain still burning her from the inside.

\- All right. Thank you, Jessica! Thank you!

Jessica smiled very softly and pressed the girl to herself in a tender embrace. She could feel girl's tremble, along with cold in her thin pale hands.

She left the girl with a strange feeling of compassion and yet thoroughly disturbing noise somewhere at her 'mystery solving apparatus', giving a clear signal to her system - " _Something is very wrong here!_ ".

...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"- Joshua Hastings, I am convinced that you are responsible for Mr. Molacker's death!"

 _Buckerage!_

"- Joshua Hastings, I declare, you are Mr. Molacker's killer!"

 _Blah… Blah..._

"- Joshua, you've murdered your uncle! Period!"

 _That just won't work... I need a break!_

Jessica tore to pieces one more 'last page' of her almost-baked new novel, when her eyes inadvertently stopped at the alarm clock on her desk. It heartlessly pointed at half past three in the morning. She couldn't help herself but notice that her thoughts were constantly slipping away to the direction of that bizarre morning acquaintance with Thea Bolyer:

 _What a strange way of committing a suicide! In Vienna opera house... in a dressing room of a famous student, wearing a red gown... Either there must be something the girl wouldn't tell, or there is clearly something the girl is simply not aware of... And what about that slicky husband of hers. Destroying evidence to conceal the suicide! Not only risky but also obviously stupid! I wonder if there were other reasons to silence this case... The girl was terrified whenever it came to mention his name. Creepers, she is looking not older than twenty-one, and yet she has an international career, married by force to a man old enough to be her father, because of those five chilly words on a piece of paper!_

Jessica remembered the handwriting she saw on the suicidal note and it made her wince. These careful but hasty letters... so alike her own. Besides the content was screaming with nonsense! Why on earth a loving teacher would do such thing to her student?! If she would want to encourage the girl to accept the matrimony, she could simply say so! Why killing herself? Perhaps she was forced to do that… But what could possibly force such a bright, judging from the photos and Thea's story, positive thinking woman in her early sixties to give up and die in such a contradictory way?! And why for pity's sake being secretive about her reasons, especially with someone who obviously loves her, when getting ready to get out of this world forever?!.

The last thought popped up after gathering sensations of looking through the photos - maybe because of the late hour, or most likely, because of a severe fatigue after grueling workout, Jessica has jumped into a strange conclusion - _I'd never kill myself, nor would my twin!_

However, straight after getting back to reality, she chuckled and resented this remark as pure speculation. There were so many pieces missing in the puzzle! Considering the late hour, J.B. finally took a deep breath and backed out to the bedroom.

Short before jumping into bed she remembered the Carnegie Hall date with inspector Donald Matheney, which completely slipped away from her memory until that accident at the mansion's lobby. It left her with a nagging 'last case before bedtime' - what to wear for tomorrow night!?

Jessica browsed through her closet in findings of something 'smart, but not too smart', 'decent, but a bit cheeky', 'longer than cocktail, but shorter than midnight', 'and' ... 'red!' There it was, her red dress with a matching cardigan, recently back from the dry cleaner's, best worn with her golden Cameroon necklace.

Matheney was quite a dandy when it came to opening nights, art exhibitions or other social events, which would indulge his vanity as 'patron of the arts'.

When they first met at the Montaigne Plaza, over the crime scene, his 'badge' seemed completely misplaced. But after some time Jessica changed her mind towards this zooty inspector. After all, he has finally proven himself as a logical and open-minded police officer (at least occasionally, when the season was less plenteous with social events). Besides, he appeared to be a far-from-fake connoisseur in arts. Thus, Jessica found his company quite bearable, even amusing from time to time. One thing about Matheney that Jessica clearly spot as a non-risk enterprise - he was up to date on every tasty or worthy of attending concert in New York, which would no doubt turn into a true satisfaction of Jessica's aesthetic needs.

After resolving her tiny dilemma on tomorrow night's outfit, Jessica finally jumped into bed and fell asleep almost immediately. Colorful dreams have smuggled a wave of the last day's events through the backdoor of her vivid mind, merging with mysteries of her fertile imagination.

...She was dreaming of nice sunny fishing afternoon back in Cabot Cove, arguing with Seth about some silly lure that he was trying out on the advice from some newspaper.

Then she found herself making light grocery in Washington D.C. after meeting with businessman Ray Dixon and thinking all the way while palpating the seemingly fresh peaches "- _these must be the peaches that congressman Joyner was having for breakfast the day he ended up dead.._."

Eventually, Jessica followed her dream to Emma's theater, backstage. Inspector Matheney was dragging Jessica to Emma's dressing room, insisting that she would introduce him to Emma. " _-My dear lady, this cousin of yours is a stunner! I can't wait to offer my compliments first-hand on her beautiful voice!_ "

When they have opened the door, Jessica discovered her cousin peacefully dealing with her make-up. As soon as Emma caught a glimpse of astonished Matheney in the doorway, she burst out: " _Well look who's here, love! Surely, Jessica, you've brought this gentleman to me without any suspect that we've met before!_ "

Matheney blushed and opened up a bit of his temper " _What a nonsense! You must have confused me with someone else!_ ". " _Sure, love! Next time you just stick at the polite hand kissing, after you've taken advances with one of my actresses!_ "

" _Jessica, what is this all about?!_ "- Matheney cried out with a slight offence in his grounded timber. _"You're asking the wrong girl, kiddo!"_ \- Jessica fend away, chuckling. " _But surely, don't you see, love?!,_ \- Emma resumed her narrative, while finishing her eyebrows and pointed at the void glass on her make-up table:

"- _Everything has to do with this glass, which stinks more like burnt almonds - no Sherry, if you ask me!"_ Emma turned to her cousin _"- He planted it right here to look it like a perfect cover!"_ then she chuckled _"- I've told you, love, this silly joke won't work with Jessica!_ "

Donald complained in rather sharp manner: "- _This is not true! This is simply not true! You did it yourself! Won't you just keep it the way it is?!_ ". Emma chuckled again, then she added cheerfully with a slight touch of irony - _"Oh, don't be silly, love! I couldn't do that at all! I have a new play to run next season! I will be wearing a lovely gown by Mary Quant! Doctoring my Sherry for myself would be the last thing to do, now would it?!_ ". Matheney has started screaming " _You have no proof! No proof!_ " and switched to fervently hammering Emma's door with his fists when. …

...Jessica woke up, disturbed by a knock on the door. It was the hotel staff:

\- Breakfast, ma'am!

...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

10:30 a.m. is a very late breakfast for Jessica Fletcher. She felt eagerly mad at herself for letting the night work take over her usual bedtime once again. Luckily, the only task for the day was to finish the last page of her novel and to get a juicy reward by attending a very much intriguing concert straight afterwards.

While drinking her morning coffee, Jessica was browsing through her newspapers. Somewhere in the middle of "New York Times" she spot an exciting title: _"Bohemian Nightingale sings at the Carnegie Hall tonight!"_

 _Mmmmmm, let's see:_

 _Phenomenal voice of European opera world, shortly past her 22's birthday, Lady Bolyer (maiden name Dorothea Elisa von Medem), known worldwide as 'Bohemian Nightingale', has arrived to the United States with a program of distinguished coloratura arias, last sung in Carnegie Hall by Maria Callas almost forty years ago.A smashing sold-out immediately promoted Lady Bolyer's single performance in the Big Apple to one of the "must be there" events of the season. Donizetti, Bellini, Verdi, Delibes, Offenbach - that's the rough sketch for tonight's menu, proudly accompanied by New York Philharmonic and conducted by one of the last old-style maestros Mr. Kurt Masur. From chilly Lucia to cheeky Offenbach's Doll. From Puritan times of English Civil War to the late nineteenth century India during the British Raj - truly a blissful ensemble, glorified by melodic shapes of 'belcanto'. Photo: Dorothea Bolyer as Lucia di Lammermoor in Vienna State Opera production, last fall._

Jessica stared at the picture of Thea: dressed in a nightgown with blood all over it, heavenly beautiful, but with horrifyingly mad eyes looking somewhere aside, this girl was arousing the most ambivalent sensations. Her face expressed exactly the same state as Jessica has seen so many times, when exposing a true killer. It returned a short memory of the tremble she felt when holding Thea in her arms - so real, so desperate. It was still hard to picture this vulnerable, terrified child on stage, being watched and heard by many hundreds of people. It was even harder to believe, that she was married.

" _Hard to believe_... _Jiminy, that's it!"_

Jessica jumped to her feet immediately and rushed to the typewriter:

"... _It is still hard to believe, Mr. Hastings, but despite your own testimony, and serious evidence, used to frame the rest of the suspects, we finally have indisputable proof of your guilt, inadvertently provided by yourself. It is you, Mr. Hastings! You have slaughtered your uncle! - Anthony concluded, while his assistant was silently putting handcuffs on murderer's wrists._ _Joshua's face stiffened in frightening grimace of satisfaction, while his eyes developed a desperate oblivion. - Yes, chief inspector, so I did."_

Jessica Beatrice Fletcher loudly sighed out with a pure satisfaction after finishing the last words in her novel. However, her blissful excitement has been shortly disturbed by a sudden phone call:

\- Yes?

\- My dear lady, good morning!.. - Very pleased and quite intimately soft man's voice mumbled on the line.

\- Good morning, Donald!,.. - Jessica returned with equal softness.

\- I hope, I am not disturbing you...

\- Not at all! As a matter of fact, I seem to have finished my latest novel only just! And you are the first one to witness me in this rare mood of blissful relief!, - She chuckled flirtatiously, and took a deep breath.

\- Splendid, my dear lady, splendid! This certainly calls for a celebration! You do remember that you've promised me a date tonight, don't you?

\- Are you kidding me, inspector?! I can't wait already!

\- Brilliant! - Matheney's voice has slightly given away a special enjoyment, which made Jessica grin and wonder right off whether this excitement had been caused by assumable satisfaction of his self-importance, or by something else, more delicate.

After a tiny pause, Matheney added:

\- I'll pick you up at five, milady.

( _Milady?! Now that's a turn!_ ) Jessica laughed very lightly and added with a vast amount of charm:

\- Milady will be ready! See you later, Donald!

...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Five o'clock sharp Jessica's suit shuddered with knock on the door. While putting on her earring, she opened up, and the first thing she spot was a huge handful of red roses, perfectly matching the color of her dress.

\- My goodness, Donald! These beauties! Thank you! - She laughed, much pleasantly surprised, and accepted the flowers, whiles sending a gentle welcoming peck to Matheney's perfumed cheek.

\- My humble compliments to the ravishing lady authoress, - Matheney replied with a grin before kissing Jessica's hand.

That made Jessica grin too, and put a tiny bit of color to her powdered cheeks. In a second, her eyebrow rose up, while her beautiful lips parted for a tenderly mystified breath:

\- Donald, you are unusually generous for flattery today. I wonder why?

Inspector chuckled cheerfully with a huge satisfaction written on his face:

\- I certainly have my point to be 'that' tonight!

\- Oh, really?! - Jessica stepped back in a flirtatious wonderment and went to fetch some water for the flowers. - Might that be connected to some recent success in one of your latest investigations?

Matheney grinned as if hinting 'there is no way I will tell you this straight off!'

\- All in a good time, my dear lady, but first of all, we have a concert to attend!

After that, he gentlemanly grabbed Jessica by the hand and offered:

\- Shall we, milady?

\- Oh, yes, sir! - Jessica laughed and they both went off to the Carnegie Hall.

…

Audience was vividly taking their places, when Jessica accompanied by Donald Matheney entered the parterre. Very fine looking and noble people, some of them - true celebrities of cultural world, could be spot in the crowd. Both Jessica and Matheney spared few 'hellos' to acquaintances while getting to their seats, and they have finally settled themselves in a very good part of the hall.

When the lights started to fade, Jessica whispered to Matheney:

\- Why Donald! How on earth did you get these seats?! I've learned that it has been a sold-out almost immediately after they've announced the concert two months ago!

\- Oh, Jessica, give me at least some credit for keeping up with the times!, - he chuckled.

\- Well, I can certainly give you that! Thank you, Donald! I am dying to hear this girl singing since yesterday's morning!

Matheney was going to say something but clapping prevented him from speaking up. Musicians have taken their places on stage. After that, audience loudly welcomed the famous conductor. When applauds have quenched, the orchestra started playing the beginning of Lucia's first aria - the famous mad scene. Then in the left corner of the stage everyone gain sight of a beautiful girl, her dark long hair put up in a 'Romanesque' coiffure tenderly falling on her bare shoulders, wearing a long dark cherry velvet evening gown. She silently moved to the center of the stage while orchestra was playing her intro. Finally, she has started to sing.

Her voice has stunned Jessica's breath. Deeply calm and mature, but very light at the same time. Perfectly mastered cadenzas and dizzy passages were literarily lifting the soul up to the unthinkable heights. " _Splendon le sacre faci, splendon intorno… - good heavens, this girl is a masterpiece!_ " Jessica silently sighed and closed her eyes while thinking how great it would be to share this amazing experience with Frank, who adored coloratura sopranos.

She remembered how Frank brought once a plate of Maria Callas to Cabot Cove, and how they were sitting together on the sofa in their living room, listening to that recording, kissing...

The passionate warmth of his gentle hands has come to life. For a moment Jessica felt Frank's touches, his joyful persistence, the stiffness of his embrace, the heady scent of his skin… heart started beating faster, it has become difficult to breathe, and by the end of the final phrase Jessica suddenly felt like something painfully leaden has clenched somewhere very low. Then, as the girl was singing her final note, Jessica felt a wave of heat languidly flowing very deep in her body, which raised shiver and creeps along with tears of joy.

The hall went crazy - applauds wouldn't stop for few minutes, while the girl was standing on the stage, shy and beautiful. Matheney turned to Jessica willing to find out if she liked the singing, when he noticed a serious blush on Jessica's face, as well as the tears that were running down her cheeks.

\- Are you all right, Jessica?

\- Oh, yes, Donald! She is so wonderful! I am totally bewildered! - She chuckled while draining her tears with a hankie. - Thank you, Donald, thank you!

\- I'm absolutely happy that you enjoy her singing! Wait until we meet her at the after party!

The orchestra continued with the second Lucia's aria, and the girl has completely taken away the lucky listeners into a spellbound universe of her interstellar voice. Jessica's heart was beating strongly. There were so many feelings, so many words she would want to express, to dedicate to this young and beautiful girl. She caught herself at a thought that she could hardly wait to meet Thea after the performance, short after that she remembered those terrified eyes and the tremble in Thea's voice, when she was speaking about her husband. _"I wonder if we are going to be introduced tonight?..."_

...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jessica sipped a bit of Champagne while scanning the crowd at the reception. Donald was drowned in a grandiloquent conversation with three posh ladies near by. Everyone seemed agitated and lively, waiting for Lady Bolyer to appear. Soon enough Jessica heard glowing hails and applauds coming from the other side of the room.

\- Here she comes, Jessica, let's go, I'll introduce you to her!

Jessica smiled with a flare in the corner of her affable eyes and followed Matheney without saying anything.

After the crowd parted, they both caught a sight of an excellently dressed man reposing on a posh ebony wood walking cane with a handle of blood curdling lion head showing off its sharp fangs. His eyes, in color as dark as the cane, were silently browsing through the faces of numerous guest, while his thin pale lips were exposing a satisfied smile.

Thea, still dressed in her beautiful gown was faintly holding him by the arm. It seemed that she was doing her best to put on a polite smile, but her beautiful dark green eyes expressed fatigue and, no doubts for Jessica, a touch of terrible grief.

\- Lady Bolyer! Sir Charles! What a magnetic night! May I offer my deepest sympathy to your charming wife's remarkable singing!

\- Thank you, my dear friend!, - Bolyer replied, and his grounded voice immediately unsheathe a pleasant and soft French accent.

Donald turned to the side, introducing J.B.:

\- Please meet Mrs. Jessica Fletcher, the famous writer.

When their eyes met, Jessica felt a slight freezing tremble slowly rising from her knees and abutting against the pit of her stomach. Bolyer was looking at her straight to the eyes. His look was raptorial and persistent, holding back a storm of emotions behind a heavy stare. After a moment of silence he mumbled a grounded "Madam..", and offered his hand. Jessica had no other way out of this awkward setup, but to allow her own hand to answer his polite greeting. Bolyer seemed ordinary and undisturbed, but when, still looking into her eyes, he raised her hand and kissed it, Jessica discovered a severe throbbing at her temples - his hand as well as the lips was dead cold.

Jessica pulled all of her forces to smile and, as soon as her hand had been released, she seized the opportunity to drag her gaze away. She looked at Thea, who now seemed to become quite distracted and was doing her best to hide her embarrassment by chatting with Matheney about weather in Vienna. She was trying to avoid Jessica's eyes, but each time they met, she radiated warmth and childlike subjugation stirred with troubling signs of commotion. Somehow, Jessica felt that the girl wanted to speak to her, but couldn't allow herself to turn to her in presence of the husband.

The director of the Hall, who addressed Bolyer, disturbed the brief talk:

\- Sir Charles, there is a phone call waiting for you in my office.

Bolyer very ordinarily nodded at the director and turned to his wife:

\- Thea, darling, I'm afraid I'll have to leave you, I have some business to discuss, the matter is quite urgent. Please forgive me.

Then he gently kissed Thea's hand. She returned him a very short look and put her eyes down as a sign of consent. He smiled at her, then he turned to Matheney:

\- Goodbye, inspector.

Then he turned to Jessica, gave her one more short, but stiffening look and went off.

More and more people were trying to get Thea's attention. She was politely answering everyone, talking to the guests. At last, she found a brief moment to get rid of the crowd and stepped aside, looking around in searching of Jessica. In a while, Jessica caught her gaze and smiled. She immediately headed to Thea's direction, leaving Matheney circulate around with other guests.

The girl was smiling with a faint blush, but no more leaving Jessica's eyes. Finally, they were standing aside, alone, and Jessica took Thea by the hands.

\- Child, you made me cry! You have a rare gift of reaching other people's souls and bringing up the most unexpected dear memories. When you were singing that Lucia's aria, I suddenly felt as if… as if my husband was alive and holding me in his hands again.. - Jessica stopped for a short while to gather herself and to prevent the tears from escaping her glimmering eyes, - thank you, child!, she whispered finally.

The girl blushed again and put her eyes down with anxiety.

\- Jessica,.. I'm frightened..

\- Why is that, my dear? Has something happened?

\- Not really, no. It's just.. it's Charles, the way he looked at you... I have seen him looking at Eva in exactly the same way… and I can't explain it but I have this terrible premonition. Charles never spoke to me about her since that night when she died. He ordered the servants to destroy all her photographs that I had in my possession. He sold her apartment short after we wed, and I wasn't allowed to retrieve any of her belongings. The only few pictures of her that I have are those what I have shown to you, Charles is not aware of their existence.

Thea suddenly looked up at Jessica with fearful pleading eyes and clutched her hands tight, as if holding on to her dear life:

\- Please, Jessica… please promise me that you will stay away from Charles... he is a terrible man… and your resemblance to Eva is so powerful… it looks as if it was fated by the Good Lord for us to meet you… yet I can't help but feel that something very wrong is bound to happen.. and I will not survive if that happens to you… - a quivering tear ran down Thea's cheek and fell on the corner of her dress.

Jessica was going to say something to calm the girl down, but someone called Thea's name, she swiftly wiped her tear with her wrist and turned to the side where she heard her name. It was a handsome young man:

\- Mrs. Bolyer! Here you are! I was looking all over for you! I am so sorry to disturb you right now, I will have to be leaving very soon. I was wondering if you could lend me your book from Vienna, the one we were talking about yesterday over rehearsal? Just for tonight I'll bring it to the theater tomorrow morning, by the time when you will be around.

\- Ah, Mr. Curtis, I am so sorry, I have almost forgot about the book. It is in my dressing room, I'll bring it to you right away!.. Please.. meet Mrs. Fletcher,.. and wait for me, I'll be right back!

With that Thea hurried out to the service hallway.

Both Jessica and the young man have watched Thea vanishing behind the curtain.

\- Mrs. Fletcher,... is it by any chance Mrs. J.B. Fletcher?

\- Guilty as charged, Mr... Curtis?.. - Jessica grinned wit sudden interest towards this lovable boy, obviously having a severe crush on Thea.

\- D..David, David will be fine, ma'am! I have had a greatest pleasure of reading your books! They are so exciting! I dare to say that your writing has been a great comfort to me between the long grueling hours of working on my cello in the Conservatory!

\- Well, I'm flattered, David! How very nice to hear this! - she chuckled. – So, tell me, you are with the New York Philharmonic?

\- Yes, since last fall. It was such a wonderful experience to work with Mrs. Bolyer for these two days! I am absolutely flabbergasted!

Jessica smiled, thinking that the reason of his excitement was as obvious to her as the tender attachment of a kitten to a saucer full of fresh cream. When picturing beautiful Thea with this young cellist flashed through her mind, it made her get back to another picture that she has seen only few minutes back - Thea with her husband. It was a sad sight. Sad and somewhat iniquitous. This cold and tight-lipped, old fashioned gent, obviously a descendant of some stoic French overlords, couldn't possibly be a match to a sweet, tender and gifted child. Just then Jessica recalled the rigid chill of Bolyer's perfumed hand. Was it a fright that she caught in the corner of his dark eyes? Jessica Fletcher couldn't be fooled when it came to reading people. No doubt, that Bolyer's reaction could be spelled out as anticipated bewilderment caused by unpleasant encounter. Nevertheless, his behavior rendered slight fear. "He is a terrible man.." - Thea's agitated whisper echoed in Jessica's head. Somehow, Jessica was not anymore surprised by this definition. Despite the fact that she hardly knew the man, the impression after meeting him certainly spoke for itself.

\- Mrs. Fletcher? Maybe I can get you a drink?

\- No, thanks, David, I'll be fine.

Just then, Jessica noticed David's growing anxiety.

\- Is everything all right?

\- Yes.. it's just.. Mrs. Bolyer should be back already… and I have to leave very soon...

\- David, do you know the way to her dressing room?

\- Sure, it's the only way through that hallway, to the second floor, her room is right next to the stage door.

\- Let's try to check out her dressing room, if we don't catch her up on the way.

\- Right!

Jessica and David vanished behind the curtain and soon enough they reached Thea's door, which seemed to be ajar. Jessica knocked on the door and asked "Thea?". Just then she heard someone breathing frequently behind the door. Jessica has become tensed and looked at David, who had also suspected that something was wrong with Thea and immediately twitch inside. When they both entered the room, they saw Thea, both her hands holding her mouth, shivering with fright, standing over a motionless body of an old man, which was lying on the floor, with his face down.

\- Oh my God, Thea, what happened? - Jessica asked anxious, while checking the pulse of the man.

Thea was trying to regain her senses:

\- I…. I don't know!... I was going to get that book, the door was locked, I opened it with my key, I went in, and then I saw this man and… I… I couldn't move!...

\- Good grief… he's dead!

\- Who is it? - David asked.

\- I don't know!, Thea mumbled, still shivering with fear.

\- David, help me to turn him over. Be carefully, will you?

When they turned the body, Jessica discovered that there were no obvious signs of violent death - no blood, no bruises on the neck. Just then, she looked up at Thea who was convulsively staring at dead man's face.

\- Thea, do you recognize this man?

\- No... no, I don't...

TBC.


End file.
